


Tradiciones católicas

by Baru_Black



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, London, M/M, mystrade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baru_Black/pseuds/Baru_Black
Summary: Un joven Mycroft prioriza su trabajo por sobre la familia en la Noche Buena, pero como ha sido un buen hombre, Santa le tiene un sorpresa que cambiará su vida.





	Tradiciones católicas

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo para Christofer Lecter en esta Navidad 2017, espero que te guste :3*  
> (Y para Dai por siempre siempre estar ahí para mí -la distancia geográfica no existe ❤- y Momo, por ser la ostia, joder!)
> 
> Feliz Navidad a todos en el grupo de Fb Mystrade is real 4 us, por mantener el amor de Greg y Myc eternamente vivo.

**Tradiciones católicas**

  
Para Mycroft Holmes, quien recién había cumplido en Octubre los 22 años, pasar la Navidad por primera vez lejos de su familia era un sacrificio que valía la pena hacer. No era en absoluto católico, ni siquiera creyente, pero las fiestas con su familia eran algo que él añoraba durante el resto del año, su padre con una corona de astas de reno paseándose por la casa luciendo algún sweater de grandes patrones, su madre nerviosa vigilando el horno cada 5 minutos emocionada de estrenar alguna receta nueva y Sherlock destruyendo con argumentos consolidados cada una de las tradiciones de Navidad bajo su análisis y aprobación. Ese año madre había prometido hacer su postre favorito, Sherlock le había asegurado que este año lo sorprendería con los nuevos argumentos y su padre le había conseguido sweaters que combinaban entre sí. Y estaba casi seguro que escuchó sus corazones romperse cuando les avisó que no podría asistir a la cena.

  
El día 23 de diciembre cerca de las 23:30 horas el teléfono negro en la esquina de la oficina atiborrada de agentes a punto de irse a casa sonó y el simplemente lo ignoró, y siguió rellenando el formulario de la última misión. Llevaba más de 1 año en el MI6, y 4 meses como agente de campo (uno de los ascensos más rápidos en la historia del MI6), así que cuando escuchó "HOLMES" y todos lo miraron, algunos con lástima, otros con sorna, supo que alguien quería vengarse de su ascenso arruinando su noche de Navidad.

  
Y como el jamás se negaría a una misión si quería seguir demostrado que era el mejor: Aceptó.

  
El escueto informe que encontró sobre su escritorio a las 08am en una carpeta negra decía:  
_"Catedral ST. Paul - Eucaristía de Media Noche - 24 de Diciembre - 23:30/01:00 - Posible Atentado - Nivel 03D VIGILANCIA. Feliz Navidad H."_

  
Así que fue a la oficina vacía de su superior, tomó los protocolos aplicables a la misión y de salida notó en la pizarra que era el único agente desplegado para el día 24 y en lugar de entristecerse, se llenó de energía y ambición. Si el resto de los oficiales y agentes creía que así lo arruinarían o demostraría debilidad, no sabían de la madera de la que estaba tallado (Además, era una misión 03D, lo que significaba que no podía inmiscuirse en el resultado, sólo era vigilancia e identificación. Era casi un regalo navideño)

  
Estuvo estudiando y repasando los protocolos durante todo el día, y cuando levantó la cabeza de percató que eran las 20:00 horas y que no había comido nada. Así que rápidamente se fue a su pequeño apartamento y mientras elegía qué corbata usaría (que estuviera en misión encubierta no quería decir que no pudiese vestirse a la altura de la Eucaristía de Medianoche) se autorizó para comer un poco de pastel de chocolate que tenía en el refrigerador " _para ocasiones especiales/alarma de bomba"_. Total, era Navidad y nadie lo estaba viendo.

Cuando Mycroft caminó por el Millenium Bridge y vio la Catedral coronando el horizonte, sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el corazón, y por un segundo dudó si ese era su lugar. Quizás debía estar en casa, ayudando a su madre a levantar la mesa, riéndose de las bromas simples de su padre y haciendo como que no veía que Sherlock elegía el trozo más grande de tarta. Quizás debía estar tomando mulled wine con su madre escuchando las versiones remasterizadas de los cuentos de Navidad (gentileza de Sherlock) mientras padre dormitaba en el sillón. Su mente divagó hacia alguien acurrucado en un sillón, un par de regalos más bajo el pino y una voz profunda avisándole que se fuera a sentar junto a él, que Reina daría el discurso. Aún no osaba a hablar en voz alta de ese tema de manera abierta, pero por un minuto con la Catedral de Saint Paul de fondo, rodeado de luces y gente feliz, sintió que ese no era su lugar.

  
Mycroft sacudió la cabeza, dispersando unos copos de nieve que se habían alojado entre sus rizos peinados y sonrió a quienes recibían a la gente frente a los arcos de la iglesia, y se regaló el encender un cigarrillo antes de la Eucaristía.

  
Como un joven bien educado, había llegado a tiempo para encontrar la catedral recién llenándose y vio como todo el mundo parecía feliz de estar celebrando la vigilia, y si no hubiese la posibilidad de que ahí ocurriese un atentado, se habría dedicado a disfrutar del magnánimo coro de voces blancas que entonaba villancicos, o saborear la cantidad de infieles, mentirosos, solitarios y escapistas que había en esa lugar sagrado.

  
Y ya avanzada la ceremonia se detuvo en un sonido que rompía con la armonía solemne dentro del templo: sin siquiera mirar sabía que eran dos jóvenes que se reían mal disimuladamente. Y con idea de reprenderlos a la distancia se giró, absteniéndose inmediatamente en cuando los vio. Cercano a los treinta, ligeras canas en el pelo castaño, una sonrisa de peligrosa inocencia, y ojos chocolate, como el chocolate de la torta que se había permitido comer sólo un trozo.

  
Así que repasando mentalmente la ceremonia de la eucaristía (que se sabía desde los 8 años, cuando decidió investigar las religiones dominantes del mundo para ver cuál lo convencía y terminar descartándolas todas), consideró que utilizaría la hora de la Paz para acercársele. Así eran las tradiciones católicas, te permitían acercarte a un total desconocido e inocentemente estrecharle la mano y desear buenos cometidos. Perfecto.

Cuando él, en respetuoso silencio, escuchó el Padrenuestro, sintió un poco de nervios, quizás era extraño cruzar media catedral para darle la Paz a alguien, pero bueno, igual había estado analizando a toda la gente, cumpliendo con su misión y mucho más sospechoso sería si se quedaba parado sin saludar a nadie. La idea era estar _encubierto_ y eso significaba darle la paz a los demás feligreses. Doblemente perfecto.

Al parecer no era el único que había decidido ir a darle la Paz a alguien en particular, porque cuando el Obispo instó a la gente a saludar a los demás, toda la iglesia comenzó a movilizarse, dificultando inmensamente su idea de ir donde el hombre de ojos chocolate, teniendo que darle la mano a variar personas en el camino (¿ _ese adolescente le había estrechado la mano dos veces_?), y cuando por fin ¡Por fin! llegó donde él y estuvo a un par de centímetros del hombre que lo esperaba con una sonrisa gigante y estirando la mano en su dirección, vio en una fracción de segundo como el hombre abría los ojos alarmado

  
**PAAAAF gritos y disparos.**

  
Mycroft reaccionó inmediatamente tratando de darse vuelta hacia el origen del estruendo, pero para su sorpresa, sintió que era lanzado contra el reclinatorio y a sus oídos, entre los gritos y llantos, una voz serena le decía: " _Tranquilo, yo te protegeré_ ", a lo que no pudo más que asentir y cubrirse la cabeza.

Cuando logró levanta la mirada, vio al joven canoso con una pistola en la mano derecha y la izquierda sobre su espalda, tratando de hacer de escudo humano para defenderlo. La persona con quién reía, quien dedujo rápidamente era un colega, gritaba en dirección a la entrada " _¡Manos en alto! Es Scotland Yard_ " para correr a atrapar a unos sujetos que corrían y sintió que la mano en su espalda lo soltaba para notar que el hombre lo miraba antes de empezar a correr hacia la salida siguiendo a su colega.

  
Ese día Mycroft Holmes volvió a valorar las tradiciones católicas, su ilusión navideña del hombre en el sillón junto a su familia tuvo un rostro y comenzó a aspirar en un puesto dentro del Gobierno Británico que le permitiera ahora a él cuidar de ese agente de NSY.

 

_**Feliz Navidad a todos y todas** _


End file.
